1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions of matter which have the properties of low viscosity polyethylenes but are composed of materials other than such polyethylenes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low viscosity polyethylenes, i.e., polyethylenes having Brookfield viscosities at 284.degree. F. of less than about 1000 centipoise, have been found to be useful in a variety of applications. These materials, which are sometimes referred to as polyethylene waxes, have been used, inter alia, as mold release agents for rubber and plastics, as lubricants for plastic extrusions, and as coatings for paper and containers.
Polyethylenes of this type have been available from the Allied Chemical Corporation under the A-C.RTM. trademark and from Eastman Chemical Products, Inc., under the EPOLENE.RTM. trademark for a number of years. Examples of the more popular grades of these low viscosity polyethylenes include A-C.RTM.629, A-C.RTM.9, A-C.RTM.6, and EPOLENE.RTM. N-11, E-14, and N-12.
Low viscosity polyethylenes have generally been produced by polymerizing ethylene using special, proprietary processes. Accordingly, the number of producers of these materials has been limited and the cost of the materials has been relatively high in comparison with other polyethylene materials. In addition, the varieties of low viscosity polyethylene which have been commercially available has been limited by the need to perform a separate, customized polymerization for each variety produced.
As a result of these limitations in availability, cost and ease of manufacture, there has existed a need for improvements in the field of low viscosity polyethylenes. The present invention is directed to this need.